


You Don't Understand

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings, timers, Ciel being a brat for 6 years and Sebastian not understanding why. Also Ciel might have set the world record for 'longest amount of time for getting together with one's soulmate'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I don't know, I like soulmate AUs. I have another soulmate fic in mind too. (For Sebaciel specifically. But that's not the only one I have total. MWAHAHA-) Enjoy the fic!

_It was a couple of days into the contract that Sebastian pointed out the zeroes on Ciel's_   _wrist._

_"Pardon me, young master, but I can't help but notice your timer."_

_Ciel had nearly fainted. In all the chaos that had happened, from the moment that fire happened, he hadn't even thought of his timer. He looked down and sure enough it was blinking zeroes at him. Mocking him._

_He looked up at Sebastian, trying to keep a straight face._

_"It's not your business. Go make me some tea."_

_Except it damn well was his business. Sebastian was Ciel's soulmate whether he wanted to admit it or not. It explained why he felt safe in his arms, even though he was a demon. Even though he shouldn't feel safe anywhere, least of all with him._

Ciel rubbed his left thumb over the zeroes on his right wrist. He distantly wondered if maybe it had counted down because he was supposed to die.

No, that couldn't be it. He knew how timers worked. Even if he was supposed to die, that would have meant that he wouldn't meet his soulmate. Then his timer wouldn't work at all.

Sebastian was his soulmate. He would also be his death.

He sighed and stared blankly at the surface of his desk.

Six years since the contract. Six years since meeting his soulmate. Six years since his timer had counted down to zero.

A knock on the door made him jump.

"Come in," he said. Sebastian came in, and with him he'd brought some sweets. Ciel sat up, reflexively hiding his wrist below the desk. Sebastian either didn't notice or at least pretended not to.

Ciel blatantly ignored Sebastian as he droned on about what the snack was. He was too focused on his timer. Maybe he could rip it out... Since Sebastian had never said anything, aside from that one time, he clearly didn't care. Oh, but there'd probably be a lot of blood, he wasn't sure if he'd want to deal with that. It'd only make a big mess.

"Young master?"

"What?"

Sebastian tilted his head, the barest traces of a smirk on his lips.

"You look rather dazed. Perhaps you would like to retire?"

Ciel stared at him for a few seconds.

"How do you not know?"

"Pardon?"

"How do you not understand?! Goddammit Sebastian I know you don't have one of your own but surely you can deduce it without one!"

Sebastian just stared at him, looking confused at Ciel's outburst.

"I don't think I understand-"

"I bloody know you don't understand! You've damn well made that clear!" Ciel screamed, "You haven't even MENTIONED it aside from that one night!"

Sebastian didn't speak. He didn't know if he could say anything that  _wouldn't_ make Ciel's apparent anger worse. Ciel took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"I know you don't care about my timer or... Or the fact that we're, you know! But dammit the least you could do is, is... I don't know!" Ciel huffed, trying to figure out exactly what it was he wanted Sebastian to do. Acknowledge it? What good would that do for either of them?

"Pardon me, young master, but... I thought you didn't want me to acknowledge your timer?"

Ciel felt like all the oxygen in his body just left him with that one word.  _Timer_. So Sebastian had noticed that they were soulmates, then...

"I never said anything of the sort, you moron."

"You told me that it wasn't any of my business, did you not?" Sebastian said. He looked kind of... Sad?

"How else was I supposed to react upon discovering that my soulmate is a demon?" Ciel snapped. Sebastian smiled a little... But he still looked sad. Ciel tilted his head, his mind swarming with even more questions now.

"Ah, so you are aware of that, too, then." Sebastian's words were soft, and Ciel was rather thrown off by it.

Sebastian knelt down on one knee next to Ciel, and took the earl's hand into both of his own. Ciel watched breathlessly as Sebastian pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

"Wha..."

"Young master, when I saw your timer, I felt elated beyond what any demon should be allowed to feel," he said, his voice soft. "Do you know how many demons before me have met their soulmate?"

"Not many, I'm guessing," Ciel said, looking away from the hypnotic eyes before him.

"Correct. In all of humanity's history, there have only been four demons who've met their soulmate," Sebastian said. "And only one of those ended in some semblance of happiness."

Ciel took a chance, and looked down at his demon. Sebastian gazed at him with a look that made his insides turn to jelly. The hand that Sebastian wasn't holding at the moment went up to his eyepatch, and Ciel sighed.

"I don't think we'll end up very happy, either," he said bitterly. Sebastian dropped his hand and stood up. Suddenly he seemed... Angry? Sad? Disappointed? Ciel couldn't pick an emotion from his face.

"No, I suppose not," Sebastian said, his voice distant. He wasn't even looking at Ciel now.

"Sebastian, are you-"

"You should eat your snack, my lord. Before it gets too cold."

Ciel's mouth felt dry and he turned back to the snack. It was chocolate cake, his favorite. But suddenly his appetite was gone. Why did Sebastian seem so upset? Surely he hadn't forgotten about their contract, had he?

He could only force himself to eat a few bites of the snack before he sent it and Sebastian away. Once the man had left, Ciel directed his gaze to the window, looking outside. He wouldn't be able to focus on work anymore today, he knew that damn well at that point.

"Is he mad because of what I said?" he whispered. "It had to be said, though. He's going to  _kill_ me, surely he hasn't forgotten-"

"I certainly haven't, my lord."

Ciel let out an undignified shriek when he heard Sebastian's voice. He looked up and saw the man standing at the door, looking a bit...

Oh, what  _was_ that expression?

"I haven't forgotten our contract, young master. But..."

He went silent. He closed the door behind him and then walked to stand in front of Ciel's desk. He took a deep, steadying breath. It was unneeded, but it calmed him.

"I still love you."

Ciel felt his heart pounding in his chest. His head felt lightheaded, as though he may faint if he weren't already sitting in his chair. "L-love..." he whispered, the word foreign but so familiar on his tongue.

"Yes, my lord. Love." Sebastian looked at him with a heavy gaze. His eyes were like burning fire, and the emotions that were clearly running rampant inside him only fueled that fire. "I love you so absolutely dearly."

"I..." Ciel wanted to say it, too. He wanted to make sure that Sebastian knew that his emotions were returned. But he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. He was dizzy and his face was far too warm to be healthy, and oh  _god_ that look, that smoldering gaze, it was going to kill him before Sebastian could even try. "I... L-lo... I..."

He couldn't say it, he couldn't fucking say it! He just stared up at Sebastian with wide eyes. Well, eye, considering one was hidden.

"Young master, there's no need for you to worry yourself," Sebastian said. "I know you want to say it, too. But you don't have to rush-"

"I love you too."

With a lot of difficulty, he finally forced the words from his mouth. Sebastian looked at him in shock, his mouth slightly agape. Ciel felt a small rush of pride when he saw that Sebastian was at a loss for words. Ciel leaned forward, propping his head on the hand that had his timer on its wrist.

"I suppose we ought to make up for lost time, right,  _soulmate_?"

The word felt good, almost freeing to say. Sebastian grinned, and Ciel felt a smile of his own appear in response.

Sebastian stepped around the desk and swooped Ciel into his arms, drawing a small squeak from him. "Yes, I suppose we should, my  _soulmate_." He looked at Ciel's face thoughtfully, love and care swarming in his eyes. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked, his voice soft. Ciel's breath hitched.

" _Yes_."

Sebastian pressed their lips together softly, carefully. Ciel pressed back, his heart pounding. The absolute emotion of it, six years of pent up love and affection, showed in Sebastian's careful movements. He pulled away slowly, and their eyes opened halfway, staring at each other in silence. Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's neck, trying to hide his red face. The demon chuckled, and Ciel huffed.

"I love you," Ciel said softly. Sebastian smiled.

"As I love you, Ciel."

Ciel's breath hitched again when he heard his name fall from those sinful lips. He clutched Sebastian's tailcoat, holding onto it for dear life.

"Why are you still holding me?" he asked after a moment.

"Because I like having you in my arms," Sebastian responded. He hadn't even hesitated. Ciel felt his face heat up even more.

"Shut up. Take me to my room."

"Are you tired already?"

"You know damn well that's not why."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, a smile coming to his face once again.

They had six years of lost time to make up for, after all.


End file.
